vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Fate/stay night)
Summary Rider is the Rider-class Servant of Sakura Matou during the Fifth Holy Grail War, though, due to Sakura's unwillingness to participate in the conflict, she acts primarily as her brother Shinji's Servant. Her True Name is Medusa, the Gorgon of Greek Mythology, cursed by the goddess Athena to be a monster. She was originally an Earth Goddess, living on the Shapeless Isle with her sisters, Stheno and Euryale, even having once shared the same existence and nature as them. As she protected her island and sisters from the humans that came to kill them, she slowly grew into the monstrous Gorgon and consumed them before finally being killed off by the legendary hero Perseus. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Bellerophon | 6-C. High 6-C with Bellerophon Name: Rider, Medusa Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Rider-class Servant, Gorgon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her non-sight senses are much more precise and potent than her sight, allowing her to act normally when blinded by Breaker Gorgon), Absorption with Blood Fort Andromeda (Breaks down everyone in the range into a bloody slurry, releasing their magical energy, which Rider and her Master absorb), Duplication (During Stheno's interlude Medusa is able to duplicate herself six times), Soul Manipulation (Blood Fort Andromeda allows Rider to harvest and consume multiple souls at once), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Blood For Andromeda uses a conceptual barrier), Illusion Creation with Breaker Gorgon, Petrification, can summon Pegasus, Flight with Pegasus, Sealing, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction via Reality Warping (Breaker Gorgon can be used to seal the opponent in a mental "World" where they lack all supernatural qualities they had in the real world, including supernatural strength), Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her physical strength with her Monstrous Strength skill) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Though outmatched, she was able to put up a fight against and trade blows with Saber). Higher with Bellerophon (Though it was instantly destroyed by Excalibur, even if much weaker than before, it should still be superior to Noble Phantasms already comparable to A-rank strength). Can ignore conventional durability with Cybele and Blood Fort Andromeda. | Island level (Stronger than she was before, is able to inconvenience Saber Alter and block her attacks when using all of her energy but still remains outmatched). Large Island level with Bellerophon (Was able to match and eventually overpower Excalibur Morgan with help from Shirou's Rho Aias at the cost of losing ninety percent of its own light, but ultimately stands no chance against it otherwise. As an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Caliburn). Can ignore conventional durability with Cybele and Blood Fort Andromeda. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (One of the fastest Servants in the Fifth Holy Grail War alongside Lancer, surpassing him in average speed. Outpaced Saber and easily ran circles around Saber Alter and attacking her from all directions). Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class 25 with Monstrous Strength (Capable of lifting and throwing a road roller) | At least Class 25 (Stronger than when she is using Monstrous Strength under Shinji. Stabbed and swung Cursed Arm Hassan around in a room with her chains), higher with Monstrous Strength (Is stronger than base and is able to casually lift and throw large vehicles) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level. Higher with Pegasus (Its natural defenses are on par with a dragon and its magic resistance surpasses Saber's) | Island level. Large Island level with Pegasus (Was able to take and survive the clash against Excalibur Morgan with help from Shirou's Rho Aias, but would still ultimately stand no chance against it otherwise) Stamina: High (Is able to fight off Saber Alter for some time using all her power for ten minutes despite stating it would have taken only two minutes, and had enough energy to activate her Noble Phantasm shortly after) Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with her nail daggers, further with her Mystic Eyes and much further with Bellerophon Standard Equipment: A pair of nail daggers, Breaker Gorgon, and Bellerophon. Intelligence: Being a former earth goddess, Rider has an exceptional number of skills and Noble Phantasms, even for someone of her class. She favors low-risk, high reward tactics (i.e. Hit and Run and Guerrilla Warfare) regardless of the means and will harm innocents if it means reaching her goal and protecting Sakura. She can be somewhat overconfident at times (which gets her killed in Unlimited Blade Works) but is skillful enough to clash with any of the other Servants and simply ran circles around Saber Alter rather than fight her directly. Weaknesses: Blood Fort Andromeda takes time to set up, requiring over ten days to be utilized at its full power. Using Bellerophon or Cybele takes a great toll on Rider and she thus prefers to avoid doing so if possible. Overusing her Monstrous Strength skill will eventually turn her back into the Gorgon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Rider's Bellerophon.jpg|Rider's Pegasus Bellerophon_Unlimited_Codes.gif|Rider using Bellerophon in Fate/Unlimited Codes Bellerophon FGO.gif|Rider using Bellerophon in Fate/Grand Order Bellerophon_FGOA.gif|Rider using Bellerophon in Fate/Grand Order Arcade Bellerophon Extella.gif|Rider using Bellerophon in Fate/Extella *'Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry:' A shining golden bridle and whip that can be used to fully control even a great Divine Beast. While it is useless without a mount, Rider uses it with her mount, Pegasus. Her Pegasus is a special case that has, due to its age, ascended to the level of a Phantasmal Beast, possessing defensive power comparable to that of a dragon and Magic Resistance that far surpasses Saber's. However, it is a gentle, docile creature, and Rider must use Bellerophon to get it to fight. Once the riding set is fastened, Rider charges her target like a comet, dealing extreme damage on impact. When supported by Shirou's Rhos Aias, this Noble Phantasm is powerful enough to overwhelm the likes of Excalibur Morgan at the cost of losing ninety of its own light. *'Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple:' The "Temple of Blood" that enclosed the island that Medusa and her sisters lived on. Rider is able to use it as a Bounded Field, using it to collect magical energy by converting humans to a bloody, organic ooze and harvesting their souls. She uses her blood as a component, setting it up around an area to slowly build up energy. It takes over ten days to fully store all the energy needed to utilize its full power. When activated, it cuts off escape routes and makes contact with the outside world near-impossible, and slowly converts everyone within into blood; starting by melting off their skin and inflicting other effects on them the longer it is activated. It will remain active even if Rider dies, and can only be deactivated by Rider's own will or if she completely dissipates. Breaker.jpg|Rider wearing Breaker Gorgon Cybele.jpg|Rider unleashing Cybele *'Breaker Gorgon: Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness:' A powerful Bounded Field used to seal Medusa's powerful Mystic Eyes. While it nullifies her sight, her other senses are keen enough that this is no issue. It can also be used to seal magical properties and trap a target in their mind, within a nightmare world where they lack any special properties they may have had in the outside world. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Rider's B-rank cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. In Rider's case, with A+ rank, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts, though it does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. With this skill she can also ride any modern vehicle to extreme speeds, allowing her to casually outpace cars with a mere "granny bike" and surprise Servants with the sheer speed and maneuverability provided by her riding technique. Personal Skills *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Rider has an E- Rank due to originally being a minor goddess that was cursed and eventually turned into a monster. *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Rider's C-rank in Independent Action allows her to remain in the world for a whole day after losing her master. However, by supplementing her magical energy with the energy she drains from the blood of her prey, she can remain in the world for lengthier periods of time to find another master. *'Monstrous Strength:' An ability possessed by monsters and beasts that allows Rider to increase her physical strength beyond the norm, giving her an edge in combat. However, it will eventually transform her into her monstrous form as Gorgon. Despite this, Rider has to make regular use of it in combat to enhance her somewhat lacking strength. *'Mystic Eyes:' The possession of Mystic Eyes, abnormal eyes that can influence the World. Rider possesses the Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele, which allow her to petrify anything within her line of sight, even those who aren't looking at her or those with their eyes closed, as they are still looking upon Rider with their mind's eye. Anyone without considerable Magic Resistance will be instantly petrified, and those who still don't have enough to completely negate it will be slowly petrified. Even those who have enough resistance to avoid this will be weakened, taking penalties to all their stats. Rider cannot control them on her own, requiring Breaker Gorgon or Mystic Eye Killers to do so, though it is possible to cancel the effect if it has not reached a certain point by looking away. Key: Shinji | Sakura Gallery Medusa FSN.png|Rider in Fate/stay night Medusa Casual.png|Rider's casual wear Medusa FUC.png|Rider in Fate/Unlimited Codes Medusa FGO.png|Rider in Fate/Grand Order Medusa FGO4.png|Rider's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Medusa Extella.png|Rider in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Monsters Category:Petrification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Vampires Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Animal Users